


Thick Thighs Save Lives

by DinobotGlitch



Series: Exploration Station [1]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Body Worship, Established Relationship, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, Healthy Weight Gain, Katoptronophilia, M/M, Masturbation, Mirror Sex, Orgasm Delay, Praise Kink, Sticky, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, thigh fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 14:03:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10595517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DinobotGlitch/pseuds/DinobotGlitch
Summary: Cosmos can't help but admire Soundwave's curves.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A gift for Wrai. :P They needed some serious thigh fucking to cope with the workload their school has been putting on them recently. Thanks for the inspiration and opportunity, Wrai! <3

When Soundwave entered his quarters after a double shift of mixed reports and routine checkups around the station, he was so tired that he made a beeline for the small table in the corner, not bothering to so much as look around before doing so. He slid into the nearest available seat with a quiet huff, and just that simple action was enough to shave layers off the stress piled onto his shoulders. He leaned his head back against the backrest to stare listlessly at the ceiling for a long moment, too glad to finally have a break to do anything else. What a day… The war was supposedly over, but it sure as pit never felt like it! There was still so many loose ends to deal with, and he really felt them weighing on him now more than ever. But at least he had someone to come home to, he mused to himself, instinctively probing the room for that familiar presence. He felt it instantly, and a little more tension melted away. 

He tilted his helm forward again and turned to look at his lover, who lounged comfortably on his recharge slab with a datapad propped up against his knee. Speaking of which, he should probably greet him, shouldn’t he?

“Good evening, Cosmos,” he said, only feeling a little awkward that it was so belated as he watched Cosmos move from the recharge slab to the seat next to him, setting down the pad as he went. And as usual, Cosmos only exuded a sense of understanding in both posture and tone as he leaned over to pat Soundwave’s lax hands, which had come to rest on the brushed metal surface of the table automatically.

“Good evening, Soundwave,” the shuttle-former replied. It was unseen, but there was no mistaking Cosmos’s joyful smile at being acknowledged. “Rough day?”

Shrugging noncommittally, he answered, “I’ve had better ones.”

Thick fingers traced over the palm of his right hand, and Soundwave shifted so that they could hold each other gently.

“Worse ones, too, I imagine,” Cosmos said, squeezing briefly on the dark fingers encased in his own.

“Mm.”

They remained quiet for a few minutes after that, content to let the physical contact ground them. Whatever problems there were to deal with now, they could wait until the morning, or what passed for it on a space station. Soundwave, when he felt ready to do so, withdrew his mask to smile at Cosmos gratefully.

“It’s better with you here though.”

Cosmos’s field warmed noticeably at the unexpected statement and his helm ducked in pleased embarrassment, but Soundwave didn’t back down. He was tired, sure, but not so tired that he couldn’t fluff his partner’s ego with some well-deserved compliments!

“I mean it,” he said, rubbing his thumb over Cosmos’s wrist. “You’re so considerate and kind, Cosmos. I am glad that we were able to find one another.”

Cosmos’s fingers flexed against his own, the only warning Soundwave got before Cosmos leaned forward to bump their foreheads together affectionately.

“Flatterer,” the shuttle-former muttered, his visor darkening with the depth of the happiness displayed in the surface touch of his EM field. “I share the sentiment though, as weird as that still sounds… But you can’t just come out and say it like that!”

“No? And if not through words, how would you prefer I express my admiration?”

It was a common question in their still-developing relationship, as Soundwave was happy to be able to express himself openly when they were in private, and Cosmos was very unused to to having a partner that did so. Soundwave was caught off guard by the way Cosmos shifted in obvious interest - as if he had hoped that their conversation might take such a turn - and it was a physical effort to refrain from probing his mind for answers. They had agreed to that; he could only look when Cosmos consented.

Cosmos let go of his hand and got to his pedes instead of speaking immediately, the weight of him settling solidly on the ground with a dull thud. He rounded the table, seeming nervous but excited as he began adjusting the back of Soundwave’s seat so that it rested against his lumbar instead of his shoulders. 

“Well… There was something I’ve been thinking a lot about recently that I’d really like to try, if you’re interested,” he said quietly, as if he had any reason to worry about being overheard by a third party.

“Tell me about it?” Soundwave offered, helm tilting back to look up at the shorter mech with a disarming smile. 

Red hands ghosted over Soundwave’s shoulders, and Cosmos’s EM field reached out to probe beneath the surface for Soundwave’s own muted one absently before his hands settled on the warm living metal.

“If you’re not too tired, can… can we try something a little different tonight? Um, if we interface.”

Intrigued, Soundwave hummed and his field flexed curiously before twining with Cosmos’s. “What did you have in mind?” 

Cosmos grasped and kneaded Soundwave’s shoulders slowly from neck to arm joint and back for a moment without saying anything. Hesitating yet again. If Soundwave didn’t know better, he would have said that the shuttle-former was nervous about what he was about to ask. Even without probing, he could feel Cosmos’s inner turmoil because of how close they were.

Cosmos invented slowly, unaware of Soundwave’s inner monologue, then expelled heat from every vent in his chassis just as slow. Soundwave was a little alarmed at just how warm it actually was. He wondered if he should be worried about what type of request his lover was about to make, but barely processed that thought before Cosmos said, “I wanna frag your thighs.”

Soundwave hesitated, and at first debated if he had heard right. Then he contemplated the merit of Cosmos playing some type of prank on him. Both ideas were quickly dismissed, leaving him to wonder how something like that could work anyone up as much as Cosmos seemed to be.

“Could you elaborate on this request?” he asked at length, feeling that he needed further information before making a proper assessment.

As it turned out, Cosmos had given it a lot of thought long before bringing it up. Weeks worth of thought, in fact. Most of it revolved around the newly developing roundness of Soundwave’s thighs (though his hips and aft were also given an honorary mention), and his unerring desire to touch them and see them wrapped around him and, more specifically, his spike. The request, when explained, was not wholly unexpected considering that they were talking about interfacing. Interfacing took many varied and fascinating forms. The specifics of the fantasy that Cosmos wished to act out were what raised some questions. Mostly, though, it brought about a desire to give some consideration to his post-war appearance.

Soundwave had not given it much thought before, in all honesty. While trying to lead his people towards peace, many extraneous things got pushed to the wayside - that was the price of his position, and one that he willingly paid. That was just how it went. His appearance, aside from normal maintenance, had been one such thing. The fact that he got more fuel, better fuel, now that they had access to it had done well in rounding out his blocky form though, and Cosmos was ready to wax poetic on every aspect of that.

“I’m sorry if it sounds weird,” Cosmos said in closing, “but you just look so good like this. It’s all I can think about. It drives me wild just to lay in berth with you and hold you close and imagine. I just… really, really want to try it out, even if it doesn’t really do anything for us in the end, you know?”

It was a simple request, but nevertheless intriguing. And Cosmos didn’t normally ask for much. He was good to him and good for him, so why wouldn’t he agree to experimenting a bit?

Soundwave didn’t doubt that it was all Cosmos could think about, either. He could feel Cosmos’s field, hot and ripe with charge to spare after having talked about it. He could feel the way the shuttle-former’s hands twitched, clearly itching to touch lower on his chassis. He could hear the subtle click of cooling fans turning on beneath heavy armor.

He rubbed his thighs together a little self consciously, and felt certain even without looking that Cosmos’s optical band was firmly latched onto the movement with no small amount of pleasure.

“Let me reiterate, just to ensure we’re on the same page. You desire to emulate fornication by putting your spike… between my closed thighs?”

“Well, when you say it like that it does sound a little weird, but yeah.”

“My apologies. And you want to do this because my fuller form appeals to you.”

“That, and it just sounds fun,” Cosmos affirmed, leaning a little on his shoulders to nuzzle Soundwave’s helmet with his battle mask. 

“In that case, it doesn’t sound weird at all. Do you desire to touch them now?”

“Really? Ah- uh, If you’re up for it…” Cosmos trailed off as Soundwave stood again and turned to face him. Accepting a short nod as his permission, Cosmos whispered, “Gods, _yes_ ,” and let his hands slide down the cassette carrier’s chest to grasp his hips briefly, then lower to the pearly white of his thighs without further preamble.

A thrill ran up Soundwave’s spinal struts that had nothing to do with the idea he had agreed to try out. Just after the initial contact, Cosmos had moved in close and fully enveloped him in his primed and ready EM field. The deceptively simple gesture of melding laid bare the smaller mech’s intentions to the him in one fell swoop - the act itself a small but important footnote in their relationship routine that Soundwave adored - and _that_ was what got him invested. Cosmos had no desire to hide what he felt, what he wanted or needed or hoped. He was an open book because he wanted to be _and_ because he knew exactly what it did to Soundwave’s reservations to know intimately everything that was happening both within and without.

Soundwave wasn’t even upset that the shuttle-former was using that to his advantage as his plump thighs were thoroughly fondled. Up and down, from back to front, the shuttle-former worshiped them in their entirety with his hands, all while projecting exactly how he felt about every curve and dimple that had once been an unyielding transformation seam over thin protoform. The admiration, the lust, the joy - Soundwave felt it all. He wrapped himself up in it as his hands came to rest on Cosmos’s upper arms, and hummed in pleasure when Cosmos began nuzzling the cool glass of his tape deck lovingly. 

In spite of the inherent strangeness of the contact - for one thing, Cosmos wasn’t even grinding against him, just touching and revelling in that action - Soundwave found himself growing aroused after only a minute or two. His thighs were not and had never been his favorite feature about himself, but just knowing how _Cosmos_ felt about them was… invigorating, to say the least.

“Cosmos,” he murmured to get the other’s attention. One curled against Cosmos’s shoulder while the other reached up and cupped his cheek, and Soundwave’s thumb stroked the blast mask that Cosmos habitually wore even in private with an unspoken tenderness when his lover looked up at him. “Open this for me?”

Cosmos did, reaching up briefly to disengage the locks and pull the heavy armor off so that he could toss it on the table. Then his hand wrapped around Soundwave’s waist, and Cosmos used that as leverage to balance on the tips of his pedes and close the distance between them without further prompting.

Soundwave hummed as he was caught, smiling into the kiss and cradling Cosmos’s helm so he could deepen it. This close, his chemoreceptors could detect the lingering scent of energon goodies on his lover’s lips. They were nothing fancy (nothing on this station was), but Cosmos enjoyed them, so Soundwave did his best to have a few in supply at all times. The only reward he desired was the sweet, happy kisses that Cosmos was already more than willing to supply. 

They broke apart after a moment, both smiling as Cosmos sank back down rest flat on the floor and resume his attentions. Not for long though; once he had finished his initial inspection, Cosmos drew back and gave their room a quick look before nodding to himself.

“One last request, I promise,” he said, though Soundwave didn’t know why he acted like Soundwave would say no to anything at this point, “Can… I want to watch, too. Your windows tint, don’t they? I mean they’d have to, or the sun-”

Amused, the cassette carrier nodded. “Yes, Cosmos. There’s a control panel.”

Soundwave directed Cosmos to it, and was amused anew when the brightly colored mech let go of him to hurry over to it. He followed after languidly, and slid his hands down Cosmos’s sides and hips in turn as he waited for Cosmos to finish whatever it was that he was doing. His viewing pane, one of the few on the station that was floor-to-ceiling, was quickly tinted to its darkest setting, and sure enough, the green and yellow mech then rounded on him with an eager, anticipatory smile and nudged him back to stand directly before it.

“Here- kneel here,” Cosmos coaxed, his entire being awash with the concupiscence coursing through him. 

Soundwave complied, facing the pane as he settled onto his knees. There was no space between his thighs, a fact that Cosmos obviously took great pleasure in as he knelt by Soundwave’s side and traced the area almost reverently.

Lips quirking up in a playful smirk, Soundwave asked, low and sultry, “Do you like what you see, Cosmos?”

“Like it?” Cosmos asked, sounding incredulous and a little breathless. “I _love_ it! Gods…” 

Cosmos pressed a single thick digit between Soundwave’s thighs, and Soundwave watched in the window what Cosmos saw directly: his thigh armor, once firm and unyielding, flexed just the tiniest bit to mold itself to the shape of the appendage. His cooling fans kicked on when the digit moved up and thrust into the miniscule space left between his thighs and codpiece lewdly, and he heard the shuttle-former’s fans do the same. 

“Frag,” Cosmos hissed when Soundwave opened his lower panel without prompting, and was seemingly incapable of resisting as he pushed against the soft folds to just barely brush Soundwave’s damp entrance. Soundwave spread his thighs then with a delicate shiver, allowing more space for his partner to maneuver, and seemingly of its own volition, Cosmos’s own codpiece snapped open to set free his rigid spike as he pushed the tip of his finger into Soundwave. He moaned lowly as he teased the first ring of nodes with expert precision and felt calipers squeeze down around him.

He looked back up at Soundwave, gauging his reaction as he asked, “Are you still okay with this?”

“Very,” Soundwave assured, actually sounding a little breathless himself as he reached out to touch the underside of the jutting spike, and smiled when it twitched into the touch involuntarily. After watching and feeling proof of Cosmos’s delight, not to mention his own reactions to the stimulation, there was no way he would back out without at least giving it a fair try!

“I am very certain that I want this now.”

Cosmos nodded and rubbed over the plush mesh of Soundwave’s folds a few more times, just until his lover mewled with want, before withdrawing. Soundwave was only a little surprised to see that the finger was already slick with his lubricant.

Seemingly to himself, Cosmos muttered a bolstering, “Alright,” and then he moved to slot himself in behind his partner, arms wrapping tight about his lover’s waist in a familiar embrace. A soft kiss was pressed between Soundwave’s shoulders, and Soundwave couldn’t deny the way his spark and field swelled at the tender behavior. 

In the meantime, Cosmos was purring happily at the warmth the blue mech naturally exuded as they settled together, his legs pressed front to back with Soundwave’s. Soundwave murmured encouragement, the words barely more than a sigh, as he ground back against the thick member and felt it grind into his aft in return. A helm peeked over his shoulder, and Cosmos’s smile was blinding in its intensity in the pane before them.

“You’re so gorgeous,” Cosmos gushed as he shifted to free his spike and guide it between Soundwave’s thighs, a quiet hiss of his vents punctuating the action. His spare hand slid down to press over Soundwave’s taut belly, cradling it as he teased briefly at the mech’s wet entrance and coating the top of his spike in the already copious fluids. “I could just take you like this and be happy…”

They both knew he wouldn’t, though. Cosmos was invested in fulfilling his fantasy and Soundwave made no effort to dissuade him from that even though his valve spiraled down hungrily, eager to be stuffed full and fragged senseless. 

His lover kissed his cheek when he turned, and then grasped his thighs in each hand, pushing them together so that he could thrust firmly between them without waiting for a response. Soundwave’s shuddering gasp was loud in the otherwise quiet room as he squeezed his legs closed tighter still in response to the sudden teasing grind against his neglected node, and Cosmos’s field lashed out in pleasure from the sensations that action evoked.

Neither of them had to think about what came next. Soundwave leaned on the solid support of his partner and gripped bulky green arms for leverage to push back into the next thrust, and all those that followed after, with single-minded intent. The heavy, almost subsonic growl of turbines kicking online was enough to draw a cry from Soundwave’s vocalizer, which in turn made Cosmos moan into his neck and rock harder against him.

It was maddening, feeling the proof of their mutual desire drenching his interface array and thighs. Even more maddening was the fact that every time he looked up, he was taken by the image of them both moving sensuously together. Soundwave loved every second of it though. Each languid thrust of Cosmos’s spike slid deliciously between his wet, throbbing lips and grazed his anterior node, ratcheting his arousal up higher and higher… What wasn’t to like about that?

It was safe to say that they were both very much into this, but Soundwave was still too stressed out to have much patience, and soon he began to crave fulfillment. Sadly, no matter how enticing he sounded with his moans and cries, Cosmos didn’t relent.

“Cosmos,” he groaned anxiously as he stared at the apex of his own thighs in the reflection, fixated and frustrated every time the round, plump spike of his lover poked through them like it was playing the world’s raunchiest game of peek-a-boo. “Cosmos, please…”

“Shh, soon, Soundwave, I promise!” Cosmos answered, sounding strained. He had his head pressed hard between Soundwave’s shoulders by then, and his panting was audible even over the whine of his turbines. “You’re just- so fragging hot-!”

Soundwave pushed back into the next thrust in retaliation for the unadulterated pleasure coursing through him, shuddering when his node was once again made victim to the curved tip of Cosmos’s spike. He was helpless to do anything but watch it push between his lubricant drenched thighs. It really _was_ an attractive sight, seeing his thighs hugging the stout member lovingly…

A warm mouth was pushed against his neck once more, pressing open mouthed kisses over thick, taut cables as Cosmos’ bright blue visor fixated once more on the image they made, and through their mixed fields, he could feel everything that the green and yellow mech felt. It was so strong, so targeted, that Soundwave actually whimpered. It wasn’t fair! He didn’t know how to handle being desired so much…

“You’re so gorgeous, Soundwave,” Cosmos murmured, just loud enough that Soundwave caught it - it was meant only for Soundwave, even in the privacy of their shared quarters. “Look at you - soaked in your own lubricant, quivering at every touch. Just aching for me to fill you…”

Cosmos kneaded sharply over the hip panels of Soundwave’s deep blue codpiece, leaving streaks of crimson in his wake when he dragged Soundwave to him for another achingly slow thrust. They both took a moment to admire the glistening head of the shorter mech’s spike peeking through the plush, pleasantly rounded thighs, their fans kicking up a notch in synchrony.

“So patient, too,” the fragger continued as if he wasn’t also on the edge, breaking the spell by thrusting again, then again, then again, until Soundwave felt absolutely sure that he would lose his mind if Cosmos teased him any longer. And of course Cosmos’s next request was exactly that!

“I really appreciate how, nngh, well you’re doing. I know you’re anxious to overload, but give me just a little longer, okay? Can you wait a couple more minutes?”

Soundwave squeezed his thighs together, felt his valve clench on nothing once again, and moaned weakly but nodded. He could be a little more patient, just a little longer… For Cosmos.

“You won’t regret it, I’ll make it so good for you…”

Another nuzzle to his neck, just under the edge of his helmet to brush the thin, sensitive armor that covered his spinal column, made Soundwave dizzy. Cosmos tore down his every defense, left him feeling weak and vulnerable, but so, so loved. It wasn’t fair, but it was perfect all the same!

Soundwave’s valve ached at the unbearable emptiness it was subjected to as Cosmos resumed his rhythm and started mouthing hungrily at his neck, and the external stimulation did nothing to alleviate his ever-mounting need to have that spike nestled within him. He was lubricated so profusely that his thighs slid against one another with every thrust, and if Cosmos would just push inside him, he knew he would lose whatever control he had left…

Another thrust, slower and angled just a little higher, snagged the rounded tip of Cosmos’s spike against his valve rim, grazing the first major clusters behind his external node just right, and Soundwave’s thoughts momentarily derailed as he sobbed. He shook and gripped at the shuttle-former’s wrists as he pushed back of his own volition to try and get more of that electrifying feeling, and only felt pride in the strained laugh that he earned in turn.

“I guess,” Cosmos said while rubbing his hands down Soundwave’s thighs and thrusting again, “that you don’t really need my help with that, huh? You’ll make sure you get what you need…”

It was almost impossibly good; a couple more passes against those sensor clusters had him desperate for overload, his own fingers chasing after Cosmos’s spike between his legs to rub his exterior nodes and throbbing lips wantonly. The feel of his trembling digits grinding into his array was blissful, nearly good enough but not quite there…!

“Cosmos, you f-fragger, _please_!”

Cosmos finally took pity on him (pity on them both, quite honestly), kissing his neck one last time before he said, “Alright, hold on, let me just-”

A hand squirmed into the negligible space between them and Soundwave keened when Cosmos’s spike nudged against his entrance, teasing it for a moment before slowly sliding in. When Cosmos grasped his hips and bottomed out inside him, grinding against his aft and triggering every neglected node within his reach, Soundwave took back every bitter thought he had ever had about the mech’s methods. Every sensor in his body was on fire, pulsing pleasure that threatened to fritz his processors and send him straight to the well where he obviously belonged, and just like that, Soundwave came undone. 

Pleasure, white hot and debilitating and perfect, ran its course through his frame in harsh, static charged waves in time to the spasm of his valve and the erratic beat of his spark, leaving the cassette carrier slumped weakly in Cosmos’s firm embrace.

Cosmos gave him a little time to recover, holding him tight and kissing over his neck and shoulders until he felt solid enough again to lift his own helm again. Then Cosmos spoke again, hoarse and hot and hungry against the base of his audial, “Look at yourself, Soundwave,” and Soundwave was helpless to do anything but obey.

He was trembling, fingers still dipped into the sopping wet apex of his thighs as he arched his torso to bear down on the penetration that fairly split him open. The spike was not a lengthy affair, but its girth was everything Soundwave wanted and more; just the feeling of it inside him had him panting and dazed in pleasure all over again because the gentle curve of it touched him in all the right places, stimulating without any awkward prodding, and the thick, pronounced ridges around the base were just ever so delicious as they tugged and ground into the sizing mechanisms just inside his entrance.

Cosmos was still talking, praising him and keeping Soundwave grounded as he pulled back and then thrust deep into the willing valve. All over again, Soundwave was awash with sensation because Cosmos’s field, once restrained, was now wild with lustful abandon as he sought his own pleasure. 

“Primus, you are so gorgeous,” the shuttle-former was whispering as he spread Soundwave’s thighs so that they could see the fruit of their labors. “Just look at you… If I wasn’t ‘facing you already, I’d be begging to now.”

Cosmos held his thighs apart, smearing lubricant further down them as he did so, and pushed up into him again just to hear the way Soundwave’s vents hitched in pleasure.

“I mean, just look at this,” he said almost conversationally. He pulled almost all the way out, showing the excess of fluid Soundwave had produced in his overload as it slid in lazy rivulets down the length of Cosmos’s spike to join the puddle already smeared into his thighs. “You’re so hot and wet, all for me. You’re _dripping_. This must’ve really worked you up, too, huh?”

It was true and they both knew it even without Soundwave nodding frantically. Soundwave was weak for Cosmos’s attentions and felt safe enough in their situation to cave to it near unconditionally. Even though he had been tired when they started, he had craved this, at the very least…

A mouth on his neck drew a soft keen from Soundwave’s vocalizer, but what had him outright whimpering was what Cosmos said next.

“Rub your node for me again, sweetspark. Let me watch you come undone to your own touch as well as mine.”

Soundwave’s valve spasmed in a heady wave at the mere thought of more stimulation, but still he admired the lewd picture they painted as he pushed down over the engorged, hypersensitive bump, back arching sharply when Cosmos pushed up into him again at the same time. Cosmos braced Soundwave with a hand on his belly and the other on his hip then, and started up a slow but deep rhythm that quickly had his lover gasping his name.

It also served to tear down what was left of his coordination, for Soundwave was quickly growing weak in the wake of his last overload and had to rely heavily on Cosmos to hold him upright as he neared the next. It was all so good, too good, too much to resist with Cosmos whispering filthy, sweet nothings into his audio about how good he looked, and how much Cosmos loved putting him in this state of near delirium.

Vocalizer spitting static, Soundwave tried to say something to warn Cosmos of how close he was, but his lover must have already known; he latched onto the cassette carrier’s neck and _sucked_ , and with a shuddering sob, Soundwave went over and took Cosmos right along with him. The intensity of his own release, as well as the intimacy of being filled with his lover’s transfluid as he was cradled in both hands and EM field, proved to be too much for Soundwave to handle, however, and he shook as Cosmos lowered him rest on his elbows and knees when he pitched forward, curling instinctively to contain the blaze of heat and overwhelming pleasure that wracked his sensor net.

Soundwave felt near to tears as his emotions caught up with the rest of him. Another hitching sob escaped his vocalizer as his valve walls clenched down in vain on Cosmos’s spike as it left him.

“Sshh, Soundwave, it’s okay,” a hand smoothed over his trembling sides and Cosmos leaned against his back, peppering it in kisses as they came down together. “Let me get you a couple of pillows so you can lay down-”

Soundwave blearily acknowledged the sound of Cosmos fumbling behind him, then the muffled ‘whumph!’ of something soft hitting the ground nearby and a triumphant laugh preceded a thick, heavyweight pillow being pushed underneath his hips. Another smaller one was placed under his neck and chest, and he clicked in confusion when Cosmos pushed down on his lower back, urging him to lay down fully.

Doing so took the weight off of his weakened body immensely, and Soundwave moaned at the care he was being shown. Cosmos was always careful though, lovingly gentle with him as he helped arrange the pillows for the most support.

A kiss was pressed between his shoulders, and Cosmos playfully commented, “Told you pillows would be a good investment. Look at how nice your aft is propped up for me while you get to lay there and finally take a break.”

“But-” Soundwave started to protest, distinctly feeling the emptiness of his valve like a gaping void in his very essence. Cosmos didn’t give him a chance to finish before straddling his thighs and fondling his aft, fingers tracing the seams with deliberate intent before moving down to brush over the throbbing lips of his decadently exposed valve.

“Don’t worry, ‘Wave. I’m not done until you say so,” the tri-colored mech promised as he pushed a finger into the sopping entrance and curled it tenderly over engorged nodes, drawing a pleased keen from Soundwave. “I wound you up and I know how you get. Just relax and let me take care of you. I know you still have one good overload left in you.”

Soundwave squeezed gratefully around Cosmos’s digit and then rolled his hips back, taking it in fully before Cosmos could gather the good sense to place his other hand on his lower back and pin him.

The shuttle-former was quick to do so afterward though, groaning in almost-agony as he pushed Soundwave down and then thrust the finger gently into him. The new angle scraped over Soundwave’s whole posterior wall, lighting up sensors that had only been teased before, and Soundwave sobbed in ecstasy when Cosmos set a slow, delicious pace, repeating the motion over and over and over again with unfailing accuracy until both of them were panting, desperate anew for completion.

“Gonna frag you good one last time,” Cosmos groaned as he withdrew the finger and replaced it once more with his spike. He leaned over Soundwave and ground into him and their components, almost painfully sensitive after so much stimulation, throbbed in unison. 

“Please, Cosmos,” Soundwave moaned into his arms, only barely audible, “Please.”

The shuttle-former bore down in answer, grinding hard into Soundwave’s valve. He kept a hand on Soundwave’s shoulder, holding him steady as he was made to take everything Cosmos had left to offer, and even with the worst of his lust appeased, Soundwave didn’t last long. A third, albeit smaller, overload tore through him when he felt Cosmos tense above him, spilling cool transfluid into his tight, spasming depths and triggering a full systems overload and reboot. Soundwave didn’t even know the last time someone had done that to him…

He onlined in his berth the next solar cycle, clean and wonderfully sore, with Cosmos tucked under his arm and deeply in recharge. He couldn’t help but smile a little as he added thigh fragging to his list of fun activities for them to do on a budget, then curled up around his lover and initiated a new recharge cycle of his own.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thanks for reading! If you're interested in learning more about my works, hit me up on my tumblr (dinobotglitch) to chat or get a link to the community Discord server!


End file.
